softie (K-Pop role-playing plots)
by bobatae
Summary: a book full of plots that any k-pop lover needs.
1. sweet like candy (intro)

uhmm... hi?

okay sorry for being awkward as hecc around here, but i have just got here today! woo-hoo! go me! no longer in wattpad!

anyways, i write a lot of things. lots and lots of things. mostly scenarios for role-plays because people would really ask me that i should make up a scenario, and then they don't wanna do it.

you know who you are. don't look at me like you had never done that before i've done before since seven grade. ya not slick!

these scenarios will be k-pop related. mostly bxb k-pop. i have just gotten that bxb mood back after two or three years of not having it and being awkward about it. if you don't like it, then leave.

i might update this once or twice a week, or whenever i want because why not. if you and your role-playing partner would love to role-play these scenarios and have a request, message me here and kik. my kik info will be here soon, so just give me time please.

happy role-playing!


	2. plot 1

i'm usually not the one to talk about alcohol nor recommend a person to go drink a beer on wednesday night. i usually sit at the bar drinking nothing but a bottle of red wine and sketching out whatever on my drawing pad, which is happening right now. but, this is something diverse than the previous times.

i have isolated myself from the people in this local pub and shedded my tears over a guy that i have just broken up with. if you were thinking it was yoongi, no. it sure as hell was not him because he works here, and he's the main person i would talk to. it was jungkook, kookie for short, and we have been bickering for almost a year. i would go into details, but my brain is still wrapped around over what he has done to me tonight.

all it took was me going away for a long time and jungkook cooking dinner for a woman. he actually got the nerve to cook something for someone, but not for me.

i took a swig of my red wine and scratched out a sketch of me crying over my ex. i felt the tears welding up to my eyes, and yoongi sighed quietly and ran his fingers through my hair to calm me down.

"i know. it's hard," he said.

"why would he do that to me," i whimpered, wiping my tears with a handkerchief of mine. "i've cooked and cleaned for him. i even loved him. what more does he want from me?"

yes. i have done those little things, but it was a waste of time for me to do.

before i knew it, i've felt yoongi's arms around my torso. he pushed my drink away from me that i was going to grab and take a sip on. i swear, he is the bestest best friend a guy could ever have.

i softly placed my head on his shoulder and wiped my tears again.

"you know, there are plenty of guys and girls still checking you out," yoongi mentioned which only made me chuckle bitterly and roll my eyes.

"of course. they would still continue blowing my phone up."

"and you should start answering them when you are feeling better. (y/n) keeps asking me about you like every day. you should talk to them when you are ready."

REQUIRMENTS

submissive/dominant male

semi-lit (no one liners) possible 18 mature scenes

pm me if you would to role-play this scenario.


	3. plot 2

**WARNING: ****TRIGGERING TOPICS LIKE ABUSE, SUICIDE, AND A POSSIBLE DISORDER FOR YOONGI WILL BE IN THIS PLOT! DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE EASILY TRIGGERED BY THESE THINGS!**

ever thought of letting something or someone go in your life? ever thought of being someone you want to be something bigger and better in life? i have plenty of times,

_and it never works_.

you have no idea how much i have tried to keep myself sane with the amount of chaos i have to deal with my job. my low-life job that pays me good money, but keeps me getting closer and closer to the jail house or someone else's house. you know where i am almost every night, and you know i have to have jimin help with my dancing routine over and over again until he records me. he said that i don't have to make up anything for him all the time. i just have to keep going and being nice towards people.

one night, i come home with a bruised eye and a semi-bleeding nose. i had sunglasses and make up on because i know how angry you get when something happens to me and when i don't tell you the story about my messed up face.

"yoongi, how was your day," you asked in that happy voice of yours.

'my day was shit. a guys has beaten me up almost took the money for the utility bills and rent...'

i forced a smile on my face. i shouldn't tell him. he's going to get upset with me.

"my day was great. i had a crowd tonight, and they'd given me more money than i thought i would," i replied while chewing on my bottom lip anxiously and rushing up to our bedroom. my chest is tightening just from saying that little lie i had to make up.

i need a breather. i need the paramedics. i need a pack of cigarettes.

a pack of cigarettes? that's... perfect to have right now!

i can sneak out of the house once you are asleep and buy a pack of cigars. i know it will be my first, but it certainly will not be last if i keep having insanity bottled up from my job and my past.

_i am not harming myself. i promise you i'm not. these packs of cigars i am getting will be heaven for me._

requirements

dominant male (you guys are dating btw)

semi-lit

possible 18 scenes


	4. author's note

TXT's album is giving me a lot of good things! like a lot! i almost wanted to cry when i have seen their debut mv of CROWN, but it was really early in the morning, and I have just woken up.

anyways, i apologize if this is not the update you wanted. i just wanna say that TXT has made my day and filled up my spotify playlist, and now i have some bops from my new favorite boy group.


End file.
